


[Podfic of] Dies Irae

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Series: [Podfic of] The Goldberg Variations [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abduction, Ableism, Aftermath of Torture, Amputation, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Body Horror, Codependency, M/M, Manipulation, Mental Health Issues, Mutilation, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-07-31 04:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20108836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: When the police find him on Wednesday, Will is lying unconscious from dehydration and starvation in the big master bed. The officer to find him is a new female recruit. She screams, assuming he is dead and she just stumbled upon on the last known victim of Hannibal the Cannibal.Later, thinking back on it, Will can’t blame her.





	[Podfic of] Dies Irae

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dies Irae](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133202) by [thisisthefamilybusiness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisthefamilybusiness/pseuds/thisisthefamilybusiness). 

> Huge thanks to [CarbonCopies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies) for beta listening and helping with the music!

** **

**Title:** Dies Irae

**Fandom:** Hannibal

**Pairing:** Hannibal/Will

**Author:** thisisthefamilybusiness

**Readers:** Dr_Fumbles_McStupid

**Beta Listener:** Carboncopies

**Cover Art by:** Dr_Fumbles_McStupid & lavenderfrost

**Music:** Playlist can be found [here](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLRK6J14-Vi1jvBqgKftVPKk4gMmDuyzC_)

in order of appearance

** _Chapter 1_ **

_Erik Satie - Gnossienne No. 1 ( Lent )_

_Erik Satie - Gnossienne No.3_

_Tiersen - Comptine D'Un Autre Été: L'Après_

** _Chapter 2_ **

_ Tiersen - Comptine D'Un Autre Été: L'Après_

_Debussy - Reverie_

_Ludovico Einaudi - L'origine Nascosta_

**Time:** 13:34

[MP3 ](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Hannibal/Dies%20Irae.mp3)(Right click to download, normal click to stream)

[M4B](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Hannibal/goldberg%20variations%20whole%20series%20compiled.m4b) of the whole series 36:15

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded For HC_Bingo for my stockholm sydrome square


End file.
